


Pretty Boi

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Disabled Character, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feminization, Lingerie, Multi, Multiple Doms, Open Relationships, Pegging, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Teasing, false is a sub in this fic but she joined in domming doc to try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: False, Cleo, and Stress convince Doc that he's a very pretty boy.
Relationships: cleo/ false, doc/cleo/false/stress
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Pretty Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apapha’s Smut Prompts Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874422) by [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha). 



> Trigger warnings: kinky sex, no painplay or humiliation but there are mentions of it

The air in the room was a tad chilly, so False turned on the radiator. She knelt in front of it, hands out, feeling for the warmth to start seeping into the room. Cleo and Stress had already stripped, lounging casually in corsets, socks with garters, and high heels, but False wasn’t that brave. Her jacket was staying on until the room heated up.

“You alright, False?” Stress cocked her head, seeing that her friend was still dressed.

“Yep!” False said. “Just waiting for the room to heat up.”

“Aww, is it too cold?” Cleo teased. Stress slapped her lightly.

“Cleo, come on!” she chuckled. “Let her live. Besides, it’s gonna be a big favor for Doc.”

Cleo chuckled darkly. “Oh, definitely.” She turned away, and False let her jacket slide off her arms and onto the floor. She folded it up, and after looking around the room for a few seconds, shoved it into Stress’s dresser drawer. She placed her shirt, trousers, and finally undergarments to the side too, before picking up the matching lingerie they had laid on the bed.

“Um,” she said. “How do I put this on?”

“Let me,” Cleo said, standing up. She stood behind False, her breasts pushing against her back as she hooked the corset together. False leaned back, almost complaining when Cleo pulled back to tighten the laces. “Just tell me if it gets uncomfortable, okay?”

“Mhm.” False bobbed her head as Cleo’s fingers brushed her back, tightening the laces bit by bit. It was a nice pressure, especially when she inhaled. The corset hugged her ribs. “That’s enough.”

“Right.” Cleo tied off the laces, patting False on the rump. She moved to pull her thigh-high stockings on while Cleo paced by the door to the bathroom. “He’s taking his sweet time.”

“So let him!” False shrugged. “I mean, he’s probably scared of us.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Stress said innocently, wiggling her eyebrows as Cleo stomped outside the door. The zombie paused to flip her off before clicking back over to the double bed. Finally slipping on her own heels, False joined the other girls in waiting.

Finally, there was a soft stuttering knock from the bathroom door. “Um,” Doc called. “Mistress…es? May I come in?”

“Yeah, get your ass in here!” Stress called casually. False chucked, her eyes widening at her friend’s language. She would never, ever be used to Stress cursing. But then again, False realized, it was far from the most shocking thing she’d see her do tonight.

The door handle turned, staying down for a few seconds. Then, shakily, the dark wood creaked, then swung forward, and Doc finally stepped out of the master bathroom.

Doc wasn’t quite so tall that he had to duck to step through the doorway, but he slouched anyway, his head bowed and his face so red False didn’t think putting the radiator on was necessary after all. Doc swung his arm behind his back, trying to look up at the girls through his embarrassment. False admired how his muscles shifted under his tan skin. Between his broad, unshaved body and the good foot taller he was than any of them, Doc was the picture of masculinity.

Well, except for the lingerie. Scraps of pink lace covered just enough of Doc’s body to suggest the idea of clothing, while still letting the girls ogle him as much as they wanted. The translucent negligee didn’t do much to hide his chest, and the tiny pair of panties he had somehow stuffed himself into certainly didn’t do anything to hide his straining erection.

Stress snapped her fingers, bringing Doc and False alike out of their trances. “Come,” she said, pointing to the floor in front of her. Doc’s blush spread to his chest as he obeyed, bridging the gap between them in a few short strides. “You know the rules, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am. Obey all three of my mistresses, keep my gaze down-“

“Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to,” Cleo continued pointedly. Doc’s mouth snapped shut, his muscles tensing under her gaze.

“Aw, come on,” False said softly. “Don’t be mean to him, look how sad he is!” She stood, patting Doc condescendingly on the head. “How is he supposed to learn to be good if he doesn’t make mistakes?”

“I don’t care if he learns to be good,” Cleo scoffed. “Punishing him would be more fun, anyway.” Doc swallowed visibly.

“Right, back to the plan,” Stress said. “Let’s make sure the fun doesn’t end too soon, hm?”

False reached behind her. They had already laid out all the toys they wanted to use on him, and she found the cock ring quickly.

“Thank you!” Stress said sweetly as False passed her the ring. Doc groaned as Stress yanked down his panties and slid the ring onto his weeping cock. “Alright, now kneel.” Doc dropped like a rock, his knee hitting the ground with a thud that made False wince.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Doc said calmly. He was still blushing, but he didn’t look nearly as nervous.

“Good,” Cleo said. She stood up and paced behind Doc, her heels clicking. Doc turned his head to watch her, but she grabbed his chin and forced his gaze forward again. “Uh uh uh, keep your head down,” she chided.

“Yes ma’am,” Doc choked. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Aw, poor guy,” Stress cooed, ruffling his hair like he was a dog. “See, he’s trying so hard to be good! He’s a good boy.”

“I’m not so sure,” Cleo teased. “I think he has to prove it before we heap all that praise on him.”

“Agreed,” False said. “Lets see what he’s got before we go calling him a good boy.”

“Fine,” Stress huffed. “But he is a pretty boy.”

“M’not,” Doc muttered, lowering his head even further.

Stress raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I, uh-“ Doc glanced up apologetically. “I said I’m not pretty, mistress.”

“Yes, you are,” Stress said sternly. “Don’t disagree with me.”

“I- but I-“ Doc sputtered. “I’m sorry, mistress.”

Cleo didn’t even glance at Doc. “I think we need to teach him to listen to us,” she said to False and Stress.

“Oh, definitely,” Stress said. “Doc, on the bed.” At the sound of his name, the man perked up, scrambling onto the bed. “Bend over,” Stress instructed, standing up.

Doc blushed. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, positioning himself so his legs hung off the bed. His dark eye glittered anxiously as he looked over his shoulder at the girls.

Cleo picked up a slick black riding crop. “This one?” she asked, holding it so her body blocked the toy from Doc’s view.

“I have another idea,” False said, motioning for the girls to lean in. As she whispered her idea, she saw Doc straining to listen. “Lie down,” she scolded. Doc buried his head in the duvet. Picking up a long vibrator, she showed it to Stress and Cleo.

Cleo chuckled. “Looks perfect. Can I use it on him?”

“I don’t mind,” False said.

“Be my guest,” Stress chirped.

False passed Cleo the toy, and they strutted back over to Doc. Stress picked up a pair of handcuffs on the way over, then stalled as she realized Doc didn’t have two hands to cuff together, and binding his wrist to a bedpost would be uncomfortable. “Um,” she said.

“I’ll get it,” False said. “Turn over. Um, Doc.” Doc rolled onto his back, starting to sit up, but False gently pushed him down. She gripped his arm, pinning it to the bed. Stress crawled up on his other side, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair and jaw, and Cleo stood between his legs, pulling his panties off entirely.

“Look at me.” Stress rolled Doc’s head to do just that, as False used her free hand to grope Doc’s toned chest. “You’re a pretty boy, Doc.” The man grumbled, but didn’t protest just yet.

“She’s right, you know,” Cleo mentioned, slicking her fingers with lube. Pressing one finger to Doc’s hole, she said, “No matter how much you try to protest it, you’re such a pretty boy.”

“You should say it,” False said.

“Say what, ma’am?” Doc croaked.

“Say you’re a pretty boy,” False ordered.

“I-“ Doc groaned as Cleo slid her fingers into him, up to her knuckles. “I’m a pretty boy!” Cleo curled her fingers, and Doc moaned, arching up.

“Good boy,” Stress said. “Again.”

“I’m a pretty boy- ah!” Cleo dragged her fingers along his prostate before pulling out, grabbing a harness.

“Much better,” Cleo praised, stroking his thigh briefly before strapping the vibrator on. “I think Doccy deserves a reward, hm?”

Doc’s eye widened. “Please. Yes! I want-“

Stress rolled her eyes. “I think Doc needs to pipe down a little, hm?”

False grinned, her hand sliding down from Doc’s chest to his abs. “Oh? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I was going to sit on his face,” Stress said. “Keep him from making a scene.”

“Yes,” Doc breathed. “Yes, please, ma’am!”

“Say you’re a good boy first,” Stress demanded.

“Yes! I’m a good boy!” Doc said desperately. “I’m such a good boy!”

“There we go,” Stress said. She clambered up above Doc’s face, lowering herself down as Cleo pushed in. Doc moaned before he was muffled by Stress’s body. Cleo grabbed his legs to pull him up for a better angle, and Doc went completely slack.

False finally released Doc’s arm. It hadn’t been necessary in the first place, but now it was completely obsolete. Doc twitched under Stress and Cleo’s bodies, but False doubted he would (or could) overpower them. She let her hands wander across his body, eventually grasping his cock and jerking it off. Doc’s hips rolled upwards, and False pulled her hand away. Doc whimpered as False turned to his chest, experimentally dragging her nails across his pecs. When he leaned into the touch, she clawed harder. Doc shuddered.

Stress moaned softly. “Oh fuck, he really is a good boy!” She shakily lifted herself up just long enough for Doc to take a panting breath, then rolled her hips against his face again. “False, love, are you sure you’re fine like that? I’m sure our pet could help you out.”

“I’m fine like this,” False said, now clawing at Doc’s thigh. He keened as Stress lifted herself up again. False dug her nails in deeper, leaving bruised marks on his legs as Cleo grabbed his hips to fuck him deeper.

“If you’re sure,” Stress said, gasping a little as Doc did something especially nice with his tongue. “He is _very_ useful, though.”

“Mhm.” False had mostly tuned out the other girls, focused on what got the loudest sounds out of Doc. She stroked the smooth skin of his scars, the white lines leading her fingers to one of his nipples. Doc groaned, his hips twitching up, and Stress made a high-pitched whining sound as she came. After a few moments, False tugged her arm. “Doc needs to breathe.”

“Oh. Right.” Stress blearily slid off Doc’s body. His mouth lolled open, Stress’s come still glinting on his face. He whined as Cleo kept rolling her hips against his, albeit slower. False petted Doc’s hair.

“Please,” Doc whimpered, leaning into the touch.

“Please what?” Cleo teased, punctuating the question with an extra thrust.

“Nng, please let me come?” Doc asked,his eye dark and begging.

Cleo looked at False and Stress. “What do you think?”

“I think he needs to beg more,” Stress said. “Go on, tell us why we should let you come.”

“Ma’am, please,” Doc whined. “I- I don’t know. I need to.” Stress raised her eyebrow.

“Don’t you think you did good?” False prompted.

“Please- yes- I’ve been so good!” Doc pled. Cleo smirked, biting his chest. “Ah- I did whatever you said, I even called myself a pretty boy for you!”

“Because you are,” Stress added.

“Yes, I am!” Doc said desperately. “Please, don’t I deserve it?”

“Yes,” False said, before Cleo and Stress could bully him further. Doc sighed with relief as False pulled the cock ring off, fondling his dick. Cleo thrust into him faster with a devilish grin.

“Fuck. Fuck! Don’t stop!” Doc writhed, and False took the opportunity to pin his arm down again. He keened as he realized he couldn’t move, spilling all over his lingerie.

“Fuck,” Doc said eloquently, his head lolling against False’s lap. Cleo finally pulled out, panting slightly.

“You did good,” she said, patting Doc’s head. He groaned, his eye fluttering shut. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I’m on it,” Stress said, already brandishing a wet rag. “You two need to take care of yourselves.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Cleo said. “False, you wanna go?”

“Mmm,” False pondered. “I’m a bit tired. Only if you top?”

“Gladly,” Cleo grinned, pulling False into a kiss. That was the real incentive for being here- that and getting to use Stress’s jacuzzi after. False kissed back, and stopped paying attention to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> To Apapha: I hope you liked this. It has occurred to me this is probably a clever trick to get people to write the fics you want but don't want to write, and that's okay. You are very smart.


End file.
